Battle of Dolgorukov Sector
The Battle of Dolgorukov Sector was an early major battle that gave an opportunity for a large advancement for the Johns Army during Operation Johnsarossa. The battle took place in the Dolgorukov Sector which was a blockade set up by the HSA in order to prevent the Johns advancement. 6,740 men were deployed in the battle, only to face 1,500 opposing men. It was one of the easiest battles according to a majority of the soldiers. Ultimately, a large force of the HSA were killed in action, most of who were trying to defend the blockade. However, a significant amount of troops were able to escape. Background and planning On 17 May, 2012, J.A.A allies invaded deep into occupied HSA and SA occupied land and to immediately eliminate the Holy Spirit Headquarters. They succeeded in Operation Overthrow, a major earlier engagement during Operation Johnsarossa. The Dologorukov Sector was an important area which had an ability to halt Johns advancements into the heart of the HSA. The initial defeat prior the battle encouraged HSA to ground more troops into sectors and bases, and efficiently train and equip the soldiers. Sectors which border all controlled areas by the HSA were set up. Dolgorukov was the busiest and one of the most important sectors, with a large force. The Operation Prior to the Johns attack, the Holy Spirit Army were making preparations to invade the J.A.A. bases, though this was cancelled. The Holy Spirit Army had lost a significant amount of soldiers in the duration of April to June. Estimations count that at least over 1,000 men were killed prior Operation Johnsarossa. The Johns Army had quickly identified sectors bordering and protecting furthering areas occupied by the Holy Spirit Army, which had to be immediately wiped out. Around 6 army groups in the J.A.A. were sent to attack and completely cripple the Dolgorukov Sector. Major fighting started on 13 June, 2012, when over 6,000 troops bombarded the sector. Ambush squads from the Holy Spirit Army were formed during the battle to eliminate as many invaders as possible. A moderate amount of J.A.A. troops were killed in the process until all ambush squads retreated or were completely wiped out. Its only success on the Johns was that it slowed large groups down to get rid of the ambush squads. On 17 June, all ambush squads were destroyed. The Johns Army continued their advancement to destroy the entire sector while the HSA were desperately defending themselves, despite losing all their ambush squads. While this slow movement of the J.A.A. was happening, soldiers who insisted of retreating managed to flee before getting killed or captured. The Johns Army began encircling by 5:30pm on 17 June once they broke through HSA lines. On 18 June, remaining HSA forces immediately retreated from the notorious Johns Army. Soldiers of the HSA trapped in the encirclement were captured and later shot dead. In the end, the Holy Spirit Army abandoned the Dolgorukov helplessly. After the operation The loss of the Dolgorukov Sector was a massive blow to the defence of the Holy Spirit Army in the early days of Operation Johnsarossa. However, the victory may have cost themselves the overall defeat in the operation for the Johns Army, since this battle allowed troops who are much further in occupied territory to prepare large defences and send large swarms of troops, as well as an environment the J.A.A. is unaware of, since in the areas where the large blows in the J.A.A. is completely different, and HSA uniforms blend in with the environment in them areas. And with the J.A.A. being slowed down, it cost them vital time to further advance and cripple the defence line being set up. Category:Johns war